


Wound Care

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [1]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Katia and 47 can move, they need to do some patching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Care

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G/PG  
Characters: Agent 47; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Katia and 47 know they need to move, but first a little patch job is required.

~~~

Katia pursed her lips, fumbling a little with a pair of tweezers and gently prodding the entry wound in search of that roaming piece of metal that was very swiftly starting to piss her off. Every time she prodded at it, it moved deeper into his flesh, and in response 47’s grip on the mattress tightened. By then his knuckles were white. Finally she picked up another pair of tweezers and used them both to grab the stray bullet and remove it with a triumphant “Hah!” 47 relaxed suddenly as Katia pulled out of his shoulder. She slipped off the bed where he sat and walked around to drop it into a cleaned up ashtray on the nightstand. “Sorry about that,” she said as she looked back at him and set the tweezers down next to the tray.

47 simply watched her expressionlessly, saying nothing, and she walked back over to the bed and climbed up behind him, settling back on her knees and studying the wound, pinching it into a linear shape and reaching for one of the first aid kits on the pillows at her side, pulling out a few thin strips she used to close the wound before covering it with a bandage. He glanced at her and stood, grabbing his white button-down shirt and shrugging it on, favoring his injured shoulder a little as he moved. Katia settled back a little on the bed, watching him and playing with her hands a little while her elbows rested on her knees.

He looked at her after a moment. “How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m uninjured,” she replied.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You gave him the detonator didn’t you.” Her hands stilled, and she watched him evenly.

He nodded just slightly, and adjusted the shirt on his shoulders and started to button it up. Katia looked away and started lightly picking at her thumbnail. “What you said…was it true?”

“Yes.”

She nodded weakly and looked at the bedspread, slumping over herself and picking at a stray thread. He sat next to her, and she looked at him after a moment. “He…loved me?”

“Yes.” She watched him a moment and straightened a little. “You should rest,” he said after a moment. “You’ve had a long day. Don’t worry, I’ll be in the other room.” She swallowed a little and nodded, and he stood, grabbing his tie and holster as he walked into the suite’s living room. Katia watched him leave, and exhaled softly, leaning back against the headboard.


End file.
